


1

by JustASuicideCase



Series: SMP Unsolved [1]
Category: SMPLive, SMPLive (Minecraft)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustASuicideCase/pseuds/JustASuicideCase
Summary: I like Unsolved and I saw this was becoming a thing





	1

An elegant assortment of snow-white flowers greeted the pair as they stepped out of the car they had spent the past hour in. As Carson stretched his limbs, Cooper surveyed the breathtaking landscape in front of him. A mismatched grey stone path led from the street to the holy church Cooper insisted on going to before they embarked on this cursed trip. A complimentary roof sat on top of the chapel, some overhanging to provide some shade to people passing by. On the very top of the sacred building was a cross, marking this ground as a sanctuary for all.

“Okay, let’s get this over with already,” Carson huffed as he walked from his side of the car to Cooper’s side. The older rolled his eyes at his companion’s words, “Yeah, I just wanna get some words from the Father before we go to the hell-holes, that too much to ask?” He didn’t give the thick-necked boy a chance to respond before he walked towards the entrance.

The first thing to catch Cooper’s eye was a large stained glass window, the blues and golds captured his gaze and kept it there. Cooper turned his head and saw a perfectly crafted religious statue. Once he noticed Carson’s presence behind him, he continued into the building. He began to notice the potted vegetation in every corner, admirably filling the empty, useless space. Next was a large open room that had endless rows of pews facing a large stage adorned with beautiful golden treasures. Smaller stained glass windows flecked the walls, all depicting a notable scene from the Bible. A single man was sitting on one of the plentiful pews.

Carson and Cooper walked over to him, praying that it was the pastor they scheduled to meet and not a random man. Thankfully luck was on their side as the man said without looking back, “You’re the two I’m expected to speak with today?” The pair froze in shock for a moment before walking closer to him, sitting in the pew in front of the preacher and turned to face him.

“First of all, thank you for talking with us today.” Father Taylor shook Cooper’s hand, then Carson’s. “How many exorcisms have you preformed in your career?” Cooper continued the conversation seamlessly. Taylor paused for a moment before answering, “Formal exorcisms, I’ve probably preformed 50 to 75 in 10 years.” The pair’s shock was visible on their faces as he said this. Cooper felt even more respect for the older man blossom in his chest as the preacher relaid this information.

Now feeling like Taylor was the best person to ask, Cooper proposed the question that he had been wondering for a long time, “What is the difference between a ghost and a demon?” The Father shifted in his black robes, “A ghost would refer to a disembodied human soul. A demon is a preternatural angelic creature that rebelled against God.”

“It’s not human,” Cooper clarified. Taylor nodded, “No, it’s not, their life form is dying. They have been dying since the moment they rebelled. And so human beings attract them for two reasons. One, because they are a parasitic and they feed off our life form, but secondly, their goal is to take as many of us to hell with them as possible, because they already know they’ve lost,” he paused for a moment as he noticed the two look rather uncomfortable. “I’m not trying to-” “Oh, no, I just got a shiver down my spine.”

The three talked more about demons and spirits before Father Taylor implored, “Where are these homes you’re going into?”

Cooper told him the information, regret slowly coming back as he remembered the horrible places Carson convinced him to go to, “One of them is nearby, The Winchester Mystery House. Essentially, it’s a haunted mansion. Then the next one is a haunted doll island in Mexico City. The last place is perhaps the scariest, it’s a house infested with a demon.”

Noticing the time, Cooper requested advice for the places, and any supernatural beings they may come across. Taylor fixed his light hair, stalling for a moment. “If these places you’re going claim to have spiritual attachments, I would do nothing to invite them into any kind of conversation. I would do nothing to invite them to show themself or taunt them. You don’t want to create a tie with them.” For the first time in a while, Carson spoke, “Treat them like a fine art museum.” Taylor nodded his head in agreement.

The long-haired boy pulled out a regular unopened water bottle from his coat pocket, “Would it be possible for you to bless this water for me to carry?” Without a moment of hesitation, Taylor reached for the bottle and began his blessing.

“In the name of the father and of the son and of the holy spirit, in your kindness hear our prayers and pour down the blessing into this element, so that health obtained by calling upon your holy name, will be secure against all attack through Christ, our lord, amen.”

With the conversation ending, the boys, mostly Cooper, thanked the Father for his time. Carson, eager to leave the building and head to the first destination on their list, swiftly walked out of the church. Cooper went to follow his companion, but the Father put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Taylor standing behind him, “Do not be afraid, Cooper.” Without a word from him, the pastor left. He stood in place for a moment before following Carson out of the church and to their vehicle.

“I feel so comforted and where we’re about to go, it will be the exact opposite,” he said once he reached him tall friend.  
“Yeah.” Carson nodded.“You’re not worried about that at all?” Cooper quizzically asked.“No.” Carson shook his head.“Why are we doing this?” Cooper asked, mostly to himself.

After a few seconds of silence, Cooper told his partner what the preacher told him. Carson said nothing at first before a sly smile overtook his neutral features. “Jesus said ‘chill’.” Cooper laughed and repeated the phrase the pastor did not say.

After a short walk, the pair entered the car; Carson driving, Cooper telling him directions. They told jokes and dumb stories on the way, trying to ease the boy in the passenger’s seat’s anxiety. It worked, to an extent, the possibility of encountering any bad spirits still terrified Cooper.

**Author's Note:**

> comment a request and i'll try my best to write it!


End file.
